


glimpses

by DireShire



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Palantír(i), pippen sees a lot of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: pippen touches the palantír.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	glimpses

As his fingers brushed the cool, smooth surface, he saw.

\- - -

First, it was the beast, looming over him like a bad omen. There was a fire that burned in the belly of its shadow, dripping from its teeth, eyes fixated on that one white light. Flames struck out like serpents, and the sun herself graced the earth as the darkness pummeled closer and closer and closer.

-

Then, it was the clawing, the gasping for air as he tore himself from the earth. Nothing in his throat, save for a howl; nothing in his belly, save for the longing of blood. White palms pressed against his face, suffocating him in an oath taken by the unman and the unelf. Looking upward to the veil of white for his own, vows spilling from his tongue and steel piercing his heart.

-

And then, it was the tears. The tears that found their place on the stained stone he arched over with so little elegance. The screams were loud, the clashes louder, but nothing could drown out the sound of his father’s voice. It was in that very moment he wished he were dead. And yet, death did not come to him. It came to the others.

-

Then he saw her eyes. Her legs skittering to and fro, blade branished upon her back. She slashed furiously, but the starlight kept her cold black saliva from ever reaching her mark. Back, back, back she slunk, til the only thing she left behind was her fresh, cooling meat.

-

He saw the brazen truth rise from his grave to burn. Fire to the wound, infection sullied and blight baned. The steed raised his head and brayed, brash like a bird plucking a worm from the earth. Gone, he stood! Gone!

-

He saw the tree, the fire, the smoke. He saw the ashes.

\- - -

Fool of a Took, he was.


End file.
